Fallen
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: A war is coming, both of these unlikely people, a lycan and a human, are swept up in the middle of it. One with a torn past, the other with a confused heart, both destined to come together in the unlikeliest of places, with the unlikeliest of allies, and falling in love in the unlikeliest of circumstances...
1. Fallen

**Fallen**

_A/N:_

_I hope you like this story, it is a Lucian/Bella, please read and review :D :D :D_

* * *

Selene looked down at Lucian, his lifeless body lay on the cold ground and she felt a pang of guilt at the fallen form of the lycan she once hated. Michael had informed her of the heartbreak the lycan had endured at the hands of Viktor, of how he was once on their side until the vampire elder slayed his own daughter, the bride of the werewolf. Looking at Michael, he nodded at her, his black eyes turning back to normal again as he shifted to his human self.

Carefully, she lifted her hand and bit into her own wrist, the blood seeping out as she placed the open vein over Lucian's mouth.

Blood dribbled on his lips and down his chin, she gently grasped his face and pried his mouth open, forcing the blood to go down his throat.

Minutes went by and she began to think they had been too late, that she had tried but he was too far gone.

A loud gasp sounded and the lycan's fierce brown eyes shot open as he looked around wildly, choking on the blood before his eyes narrowed on Selene. She stared at him and in that moment he saw his beloved Sonja. This vampire he had attempted to kill only to help her save her own love had now saved his own life in return. Growling softly, he grasped her wrist with renewed strength, lips latching onto her open wound, sucking greedily until she pushed him away from her.

Groaning, he slowly stood up, the bullets that had penetrated his forehead and chest gradually seeped out of his skin, falling with little clanks to the floor.

He felt his strength returning and then some, his wounds closing up as he finally looked over at the hybrid he was supposed to become and his vampire girlfriend.

"Viktor?" He spoke his name, laced with venom.

Michael glanced at Selene who pulled out a sword, _his _sword, "Dead."

Lucian let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he reached out and took the sword, "After all these centuries….."

"He had to be stopped." Selene said.

"That he did." He felt a tiny bit of his broken heart mend in that moment, the satisfaction that his beloved Sonja's killer was dead.

Michael sighed and wrapped an arm around Selene, pulling the vampire closer to him.

Lucian regarded them silently before speaking, "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life."

"And I should thank you, for saving his." Selene smiled a small smile at the lycan who returned it with a smirk.

Michael turned and looked at the hole in the wall which he had created by Viktor throwing him straight through it, "Now what do we do?"

Lucian followed his gaze and pulled his coat tighter over his body as he moved forward, "We start over but not as enemies."

"The rest of your kind….."

The lycan smirked again, "Will do as I say, I am their leader still."

Selene nodded and grasped her lover's hand, "We ought to get moving before sunrise."

The hybrid nodded in return and pulled her alongside him as they glanced back at Lucian, "I believe some of your pack is still here."

Lucian sniffed the air and sure enough caught the scent of his second in command, Raze. He smirked, "Until we meet again Selene, Michael."

Both gave him a nod of agreement before flying out of sight into the sewer where the slain body of the vampire elder lay.

He glanced down at it and took the sword; throwing it down next to the body were it belonged, his vengeance sated.

Now he would rebuild his pack little by little, he could hear the howls in the distance, calling to him as he jumped forward into the deepest part of the sewers.


	2. Ledge

**Ledge**

_A/N: So Raze never died and same with Lucian of course and this starts during the end of the first Underworld movie. Also this is after Edward tried to kill himself and Aro met Bella at the end of New Moon. Hope you all enjoy. Please keep reviewing :)  
_

* * *

10 years later:

Aro stood in his throne room, Caius and Marcus sat in their thrones, watching as their leader paced up and down agitatedly, hands clasped together.

It had been over a year since he'd allowed the Cullen's and their human a reprieve from being killed by their hands in exchange for turning the delectable human into one of them. They had yet to do as instructed and Aro's patience was at an end.

"Master." The voice of one of his most trusted, Jane, floated into the room. "She is still unchanged according to one of our spies, she is still human." The last world came out like venom on her lips.

Aro growled, "Bring in my spy."

The young vampire bowed respectfully as she flashed out of the room, returning seconds later with Dasheen, one of his older guards.

The older vampire knelt before him and raised out his hand which the vampire king clasped immediately.

Images filled his mind….

_She was running through the house being chased by the shifter, both laughing. The scene changed and she was at the Cullen's, asking when her lover would turn her, he responded with 'never' if he had his way. She was displeased but he stood his ground._

_The scene changed and she was watching as her beloved and his family left for South America, Alice Cullen had seen a vision. _

_She stood in the sunlight, watching down the road even though she could no longer see her vampire family, still completely human._

Aro snarled as he let go of Dasheen's hand, moving away and turning to his two brothers. "The human is still mortal."

Caius simply raised a brow, "Then we send someone to dispose of her."

"NO." Aro snapped, "We will not kill her brother, we will be the ones to turn her, I will turn her."

Marcus watched, amused at them, as Caius responded, "Why? Why do we need her?"

"She is different and ….."

"And you want to collect her….." Caius finished with a snort, rolling his eyes.

Aro smirked, "I want her and whatever I want, I get." His eyes darkened as he sat down in his own throne, "She will be mine and then we will wage a war none of them will forget. She will be their downfall. She befriends those rabid beasts like they are equal to her…"

"Your brother….."

Aro growled, "I have no brother other than the two of you. That filthy dog will be put down along with the rest of his kind soon or they will become our day watchers for those of us who cannot bear the suns rays, death or captivity, the way our lord fought so hard for it to be."

Flashback:

"_You and her….." Aro hissed at his brother, grabbing him by his throat, around his collar, "WHY?!"_

_He had been walking up and down the corridors, debating whether or not to go on a hunt to relieve his thirst when the noises had assaulted his head, moans of pleasure and then silence. He'd followed the sounds and found Viktor's beloved daughter kissing the lycan before rushing out of the room while his brother put his pants back on._

_Lucian attempted to breathe, choking, before he was thrown to the ground, "I…I love her…"_

_His brother laughed cruelly, shaking his head, "She is our lord's daughter, and you are beneath her. She is only using you to pass the time." _

"_No….we love each other."_

"_Think what you want dear brother, but it is you who will be killed for it, I shall have no part."_

"_Are you going to tell him? Kiss his ass as usual?" _

_Aro snarled, grasping the lycan by his throat again, bringing him closer to his face, "Never speak to me as though we are equals because we are not, you are a rabid dog, nothing more. As for you and Sonja, I will watch your doom unfold without a word." He smirked and threw Lucian back to the floor before flashing out of the room._

Marcus remained silent, just listening as Caius smirked, "I think a toast is in order then."

Aro turned to Jane, "Do have Gianna bring in the tourists, I agree with Caius, a toast to us and our future victory."


	3. Visions

**Visons**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you all enjoy this story and keep reading and reviewing, :D :D :D **

* * *

Alice had been in the middle of tearing into her dinner when the vision had clouded her mind. Suddenly her prey wasn't lying before her and she was kneeling in snow. Looking up, it played like a horrible nightmare, one she couldn't walk away from or simply wake up.

_To her surprise and horror, she stood in between what looked to be a battlefield. Wolves and vampires stood on the opposite side, snarling and growling as the Volturi walked calmly from the opposite direction, towards them, their army standing full circle._

_Aro stood in the middle, hands clasped together as though he meant only peace, his eyes betrayed this however, gleaming. "All I want is the girl. Hand her over and your wolves and I will allow the rest of you to walk away unscathed."_

_She watched as someone she couldn't make out the face to, grabbed onto Bella, swiftly pushing her away as the faceless person stood face to face with the Volturi leader. The look of composure on Aro's face melted off and the scene faded again._

_Now she was in the Volturi Castle, seeing the three vampire brothers in their throne room._

_Aro stood, watching as Jane burst into the room, throwing a human at his feet._

_To her horror, it was Bella, who quickly stood up, backing away as he eyed her hungrily._

"_Bella mio….." He all but purred as he moved closer, hands trailing over her arms, she made to step away when he suddenly grasped her arms roughly, "You will become one of us and you will be mine…I __**will **__taste you." His eyes gleamed a bright red and before her best friend could so much as scream, his mouth descended on her neck, tearing into her flesh, scream after scream ripping from her throat._

_Alice screamed aloud, watching the scene unable to do a damn thing as it flashed to the battlefield._

_Blood everywhere, her family in pieces. Her eyes welled; Carlisle lay headless next to Emmett. The wolves were scattered, broken and torn apart. Unfamiliar faces of men and women whom obviously fought alongside them lay dead. _

_Death was all around her and she could only watch as the Volturi dragged Bella away, the human kicking and screaming, crying hysterically as she was forced over the shoulder of Aro who smirked, looking back at the lifeless bodies before speeding away into oblivion. _

_Alice fell to her knees._

_This couldn't be…..this couldn't happen…._

_It wasn't just that Aro wanted her to become a vampire. He wanted her….for himself._

_And she couldn't stop it._

_She screamed in her vision, wondering why she had yet to fall back to reality when the scene faded into wisps of smoke, another vision surrounding her._

_The faceless man she'd seen before, he stood with the wolves, more faceless strange men stood surrounding them, speaking in hushed tones, and shaking hands with Jacob and his pack._

And suddenly she was back to reality, blinking and nearly stumbling as she rose up, not even bothering to finish her meal.

She wasn't sure how but she could see this stranger tied into the fate of Bella. He would save her, she had no idea who he was or why he was important, the only thing she knew is he wasn't human and he would come here to speak with the pack.

Quickly, she sped off out of the forest and back to her house. She had to warn her family and the pack about the future to come.

One thing she knew, her visions were subjective which meant they have a chance, a chance to stop this horrible future from happening. One chance.

* * *

"You are sure?" Carlisle asked again, still reeling from what his youngest daughter had just told the entire family.

Bella was pale, her small frame shaking as Edward held her close, attempting to comfort her.

Everyone had been in the middle of dinner, sitting around talking and laughing as Bella had been digging into the pasta dish Esme had whipped up, all smiles and laughter until the youngest Cullen sped into the room, out of breath, disheveled, tears running down her face.

Now everyone stood, shocked, disbelieving, unable to speak until Carlisle found his voice once more, "And you couldn't see this strangers face?"

Alice shook her head, "I just know it was a man, and he wasn't human but I don't think he was one of us. There were many other strange men and women who I did not recognize and I think they came with him to fight with us."

Bella swallowed, taking a deep shaky breath, stepping away from Edward, "We have to tell Jacob, you said you saw them shaking hands, there's a connection, maybe this is another shifter?"

The pixie vampire nodded in agreement and sighed, "We have to stop this, we can stop this from happening, but we will need all the help we can get."

"We need to alert our cousins and friends in South America." Esme spoke finally as Carlisle embraced her.

"Alaska too." Rosalie pitched in.

"When do we go?" Bella looked at her family whose expressions all changed at the question, obviously knowing the answer as Edward grasped her hand, forcing her to look at him, already reading his families minds.

"Bella, we have to go but you cannot, I will not risk you being killed along the way or any danger coming to you. We will inform the pack tonight and then you will stay here; they will keep you safe and Charlie. The family and I will go to South America and out to Alaska to get the cousins and friends who reside in those areas and bring them back with us."

"But…." Bella's face was crushed; she wanted to go with them. He was leaving her behind again, her heart hurt.

Edward shook his head, decision firm, "No I will not risk your life."

She sighed sadly, knowing she would get nowhere; it was the same look she got the day he left her after the birthday incident.

Waves of calm swept through the room and she gave a small smile to Jasper who nodded at her, obviously trying to defuse the situation.

Without another thought, she whipped out her phone, dialing her best friends number. "Jake."

"Bella?"

"Are you at home?"

"What's wrong?"

"I will be down there momentarily with Edward and Alice, something's happened."

"Bella…."

"Be right there."

And she hung up, looking pointedly at the two vampires before walking out of the room, deciding if she couldn't go with them to help search for family then she would help out as much as she could here in Forks.

* * *

Jacob was already standing outside his house, the pack sitting in chairs surrounding the fire his father had started. They had been in the middle of sharing stories about the old legends when he'd gotten her call. He could hear in her voice something was wrong and for her to bring the leeches with her…..something was really wrong.

He couldn't stand still, pacing back and forth as his father attempted to calm him down until he could make a faint outline of her and the smell of blood suckers filled his nostrils. He growled softly and watched as they came closer, everyone falling into silence as Billy wheeled himself forward, curious as to what was going on.

"Jake." Bella embraced him and he hugged her back, watching as Edward glared at him before he let her go.

"What is going on, why are they here? They are not supposed to cross the line…."

"Alice…she had a vision."

The pixie haired vampire moved closer, face scrunched as she attempted not to breathe in the wet dog scent. "It's about Bella….and the fate of your kind. Of all of us."

"Continue…" Billy spoke up.

And so she delved into the story, sharing what she had told her family of her vision. The deaths, the stranger, and ultimately Bella's enslavement to the Volturi, ending with how she knew this stranger could be the key factor in changing everything since her vision hadn't allowed her to see any further.

As she finished, Jake was snarling, barely able to contain himself, the pack all standing behind him now as Billy mulled over it.

"What do we do…." The youngest of the pack looked at everyone, Seth.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak when his father cut him off. "This isn't the first time the cold ones have attempted to enslave the shifters."

All eyes fell on the old man and he continued, "Thousands of years ago the 1st generation of werewolves or children of the moon as you know them," He glanced at Jacob; "They were hunted, killed or enslaved to be the watchers of the original vampires. These cold ones could not walk in the sun as your generation can, "He gestured towards Alice and Edward. "They needed daylight guardians and what better ones then wolves, wolves who could never become man again, cursed to walk for eternity in their beast forms."

"These are the children of the moon, they are extinct, the blood suckers killed all of them." Jacob interrupted.

"Yes but not before a new generation was born, a new breed of werewolves or lycans as they prefer to be called, who could retain their human form, able to shift at will, similar to you and the pack ….."

Edward spoke, "Carlisle told me tales of these creatures, how the shifters are descended from them, not as powerful as the lycans whom most of the older generation of our kind wiped out…..death dealers…."

Bella looked at him in confusion, "What's a death dealer."

"Just like the wolves have different generations of their kind, so do we. Death dealers are older than us, they are different in that they cannot be out in the sun, they have fangs, and they will kill any lycans or shifters that come upon their path."

"These are like the more….classic vampires…..like Dracula?"

Edward smirked, "Sort of. Before Aro ruled, we had another ruler, Viktor."

"Viktor?"

"Yes he was a vampire elder, a crazy power hungry vampire according to Carlisle whom had the displeasure of meeting him many years ago when Aro was his right hand man. He is the reason that generation believed in the enslavement of any and all shifters or wolves, he was the one who originally imprisoned and killed off most of the 1st generation of weres."

Bella blinked, reeling from all of the information being thrown her way. She hadn't realized just how in depth the war between the wolves and vampires ran, and from the look on Jacobs face, neither had he.

He glanced back at his father, "So then there are children of the moon….werewolves that still exist?"

Billy nodded, "These creatures, men if you will, prefer the term lycan to anything else. I have heard a tale or two of one in particular who is a brother to Aro Volturi himself, rumor through the older shifters before your time." He patted his sons arm, knowing his son was just completely shocked at the turn of information.

"Brother?" Edward raised a brow, "Do you remember his name? Perhaps Carlisle may know more about him."

"His name is as uncommon as the current leader of Volterra, Lucian."

No sooner did the name fall from the old man's lips did Alice gasp, her small outburst not going unnoticed as she froze in place, her eyes lost in her vision.

_Blood dripped off of Aro's chin. Bella's blood, crimson and bright, leaking down his face and oozing from her neck as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. _

_A corpse lay on the floor of the castle and the vampire king drug Bella towards it, "You will revive him before you become one of us."_

_Her moan of helplessness echoed around the room as he thrust her towards the ground, her sweet blood dripping all over the corpse._

_Alice screamed wishing she could do more than just watch helplessly once more._

"_Viktor will be with us once again, brothers." Aro laughed madly, his brothers watching, waiting._

_The scene changed and she watched everything on rewind as though it never happened, might not happen and then she saw his backside as he stood speaking to Jacob and the shifters._

_The faceless man turned from the pack to face dream Alice who suddenly threw herself at him, hugging him and thanking him repeatedly for saving Bella's life….._

_He froze in semi shock, eyebrow raised as she pulled away. His face cleared, rugged but handsome and lupine golden eyes looked back at her, long hair splaying down his shoulders as he nodded at her swiftly. "We will forever be in your debt Lucian." _

_He snorted and shook his head, "You owe me nothing." _

Alice sucked in air, nearly choking as she was released from her vision, everyone staring at her now.

"I saw more of Bella of what Aro intends to do…" Her voice cracked, "He is using her to raise Viktor before he turns her, her blood will revive him….."

Edward froze, "It's not just about the weres and the shifters…"

Alice shook her head, "Even so I had another vision that came to me, an alternate vision if you will…..Lucian, he is going to save her life." She nodded at Bella, "I saw him clearly. He will be here with his own pack." She swiftly willed her mind to clear so Edward wouldn't catch onto her reeling over the last part of her vision now, suddenly grateful for heading across country away from her brother where she could possibly figure out what that part meant.

Jacob was now pacing, running a hand through his short hair, "So what then, we just wait for this shif…werewolf, to show up?"

"Maybe Carlisle knows how to get in contact with him?" Bella finally spoke up, everything soaking in finally, "He was living in Volterra for a time with Aro…." She trailed off unsure.

"She's right, if anyone knows it would be him." Edward agreed, kissing the top of her head affectionately must to the distaste of Jacob.

Billy nodded and responded, "When you find out any more information on him, let my son know." He turned and began wheeling himself back inside his house without another word, Jacob stepping closer to the two vampires and his best friend, "Tell me as soon as you hear anything, I will be patrolling tonight." And with that he pulled Bella into a hug before bounding off into the night, Leah and Seth at his heels.

Edward turned to his fiance and sister, "We need to talk to Carlisle now and get everything together for our trip." He slung his arm around Bella before she could say anything in response and lifted her up, prepared to run back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Alice taking off ahead.

* * *

Carlisle stood in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes and helping out his wife as much as possible while Emmett and Rosalie helped Jasper load the cars up.

Suddenly his son's voice echoed in the room and he and Esme turned to see their son with Bella in tow and Alice standing beside them in the living room.

"What happened? What did the pack say?"

Edward gently placed his fiancé on the floor before quickly filling them in on the new situation.

As Edward finished speaking, all eyes fell on Carlisle, Alice voicing everyone's thought, "Do you know who Lucian is?"

The older vampire thought back, lost in thought momentarily before he spoke, "Lucian….I remember Aro speaking of him in the lowest regards. He hated his brother…..he followed and hung onto every word Viktor spoke right up until his death and then rose to power with his new followers or brothers as he refers to them, Caius and Marcus. I remember one vampire in particular, she was a death dealer, one of the vampires who would hunt down and kill any weres that she came upon. Her name was Selene and the one time we met in person she was on the run, searching for Lucian. I can try to get into contact with her, last I heard she had taken residence somewhere outside of her hometown in Hungary." He thought back to the day he had run into the older female death dealer, Selene.

She had been on the run from some of the hunters in the area and he had stumbled across her whilst out hunting.

_Gunshots echoed in the clearing and he looked up from his prey, blood dripping off of his chin. A loud scream followed and he recognized as feminine. With a growl, he shot up and sped through the area where he found her, she lay on her side, blood pooling at her waist where she had been shot._

_The bullets were made to kill their kind, filled with sunlight. Whilst on his generation it would be a lot harder to kill him with, she was not so lucky. _

_Before she could speak, he'd torn his own arm open, knowing she needed the blood and allowed her to feed._

_The wound slowly closed and she sat up, groaning in pain, drinking her fill before moving away. _

"_Thank you." Her accent was a light British one and he smiled, "Of course. I am Carlisle."_

_She smiled a small smile back, "Selene." _

"_May I ask what happened?" _

"_Humans." _

_Carlisle nodded, understanding, "What were you doing out here?"_

"_Seeking out Aro, I wondered if he may know the whereabouts of his brother, Lucian." _

"_As far as I know, he hasn't spoken to him since the last he saw him when he escaped from Viktor years ago. He told me he's dead."_

"_I have reason to believe otherwise. I must be on my way, but thank you for helping me. Your kindness has not gone unnoticed," As she spoke, she slipped him a phone number into his jacket, "Watch your back with Aro…" _

_And before he could respond, she was gone._

_Since that day he had seen her a few times whilst out hunting away from Volterra and they had formed a bond up until he had to leave for the United States._

_He had attempted to keep in contact, with her informing him of the death of Viktor and Aro rising to the top with Marcus and Caius at his side, whilst he would speak of his family in their few conversations they had together. _

_The last he had heard was that she had taken residence with a hybrid; he suspected more to the story but had politely decided not to further pry if she wasn't willing to speak on the subject._

_She was one of the few older generations of vampires whom he considered an ally, a friend._

Snapping out of his thoughts, he grasped his cell phone, flipping it open and quickly dialing what he hoped was still her phone number.

It rang twice before someone picked up, a female someone, "Selene."

The voice gasped on the other end, clearly recognizing the good doctors voice, "Carlisle?!"

"How have you been?"

Her voice paused, "Good so far….but I take it this isn't a call to see how I am doing?"

"You know me too well. I am calling because I need to know how to get into contact with Aro's brother….."

"His brother…..Lucian…..why?"

"You remember my youngest daughter I told you about, Alice?"

"Yes."

"She had another vision…..this one involves him…..it involves us all. Do you have time for me to explain?"

Another voice could be heard in the room asking if she was okay to which she responded briefly before speaking into the phone once more, "Explain."

Carlisle drifted into the other room while Alice turned to Jasper, allowing him to wrap her into his arms, "So once this is settled then I say we all split up, Alice and I will take the northern part up to Alaska and get our cousins out there while you and the rest of the fam head out to South America."

Edward nodded in agreement at his older brother before turning to Bella who was frowning, "When will you be back?"

He brushed back a strand of hair, "Soon, I promise we will be back."

"I know, I just wish you would let me come with you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he sighed, breathing in her scent, "Charlie needs you here and the pack will keep you safe in my absence." He insisted, rubbing circles on her back.

Just as she began to respond, Carlisle rounded the corner, snapping his cell phone shut.

Everyone stared at him, awaiting word, "She knows where to find him and she will tell him the news. We can only hope he will aide us….he was never known to help our kind after what Viktor did to his wife."

Bella raised a brow in confusion but no more was said on the subject as she was picked up like a doll by her lover and taken out of the house, "Promise me you will not get into trouble and will stay with Charlie? Even if the lycan shows up, I do not trust this stranger no matter what Alice's vision might suggest."

She clung to him as he ran through the forest at inhumane speed, trees blowing by until she was suddenly in front of her house. "I promise."

He smiled a small smile and kissed her lips gently, "I will call you when I can."

And with that he was gone; tears of sadness at his departure fell down her face.

She stood at the edge of the forest next to her old house, drying her eyes, just looking out unbelievingly, her human eyes scanning the forest for any sudden movement. She still couldn't believe it, couldn't believe Edward had left her once again, refusing to take her with him. Granted this time there was a legitimate reason to his departure but it didn't ease the hurt she felt at being left behind again. While she appreciated that they were all ready to defend her for still being mortal on top of defending her best friend and his kind, she was ready. She was ready to live out her life with her soul mate as a vampire but he had kept pushing off as much as he could.

It infuriated her when she truly thought about it because she should be the one to make that decision, it wasn't up to him for her to remain human or not, it should be her decision and hers alone, his family accepted, even Rosalie reluctantly but not Edward.

Her life had just been turning around and now it was breaking into pieces all over again.

With a sigh, she turned and headed back towards her house, back to do nothing except twiddle her thumbs or listen to Charlie attempt to make awkward small talk with her, she was still trying to get over his 'sex talk' he had forced her to listen to, talk about embarrassing…she shuddered and moved inside her house, hearing his footsteps as he moved around the kitchen, most likely trying to find some sort of frozen tv dinner for his supper.

Sure enough, she caught sight of her father rummaging in the freezer and a small smile played on her lips, "Want me to cook dad?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, not hearing her come in the door and turned, "Jesus Bella you scared the hell out of me." He caught his breath, "Yeah that would be great." He gave her a lopsided grin as he put back the tv dinner he'd found and moved out of the way so she could pull out the pots and pans.

"Need help?"

"I got this."

He smiled, "Of course you do." And kissed the top of her head before walking into the living room.

* * *

**Hungary: **

The door the house Lucian was currently occupying flew open, nearly flying in the air off of its hinges. The wolves in the coven growled menacingly, ready to attack, some already shifting.

"ENOUGH!" Their leader's voice tore through the room and it became silent as he descended the stairs, seeing his former enemies in the living area.

Her bright blue eyes, a sign she must have fed on her way here, bore into his as he came closer. "To what do I owe the _surprise_?"

The hand that had been holding onto her gun dropped and she spoke, "I got a phone call earlier….Carlisle Cullen….."

"Cullen….ah the good doctor," He sneered, his mind flashing to the blonde haired doctor he'd seen in the paintings standing next to his arrogant brother. "What about him?"

Michael spoke up, cutting his mate off much to her annoyance, "He informed us that your brother Aro is currently making plans to wipe out your kind….my kind….and anyone who may oppose him." He glanced at his lover, "The youngest daughter of Carlisle saw a vision of death, all of us…..and the capture of a human, a woman named Isabella whom your brother is obsessed with. This girl, if he is allowed to capture her, she will become his pawn as he takes away any and all lycan's freedom and he will raise Viktor again with her pure and untainted blood, total domination."

Lucian's brown eyes flashed as the coven growled in both fear and anger, tensions rising in the room. "This is why I have come, so we can unite together, this time we fight on the right side. If Viktor is allowed to rise again, your kind will be enslaved once more and my kind will be forced to follow him or be killed…..Michael would be killed." She squeezed the hybrids hand, not wishing a repeat of his near death that had happened with the other elder she had killed.

His rage consumed him in that thought and he yelled out; slamming his hand through the table he was leaning on, "NOOOO…." Breathing in deeply, "We cannot and will not allow this to happen. Where is the girl?"

Selene sighed, "In America, a place in Washington called Forks. The Cullen's are leaving to gather more of our kind to stand with us in this war. They have left the girl with shifters who will protect her for now."

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair, "Not good enough, not when my brother is concerned. Especially not with shifters, they are not as strong as we are…." As he rambled on, he turned to one of his youngest pack members, Dasheen, "Secure me the earliest flight to Forks."

The young teenager nodded and headed quickly out of the room.

"What if we just kill him now, we are not that far away from Italy…." Raze trailed off, his coal black eyes focused on his pack leader.

"No Raze, he would be expecting that and he has the advantage in his …. castle." Lucian sneered, "We need to draw him to us and since the girl is in America that is where he will go. Once he is out of the castle, we will have more leverage. I know how my brother's mind works, he will bring his followers and he will expect to have the human handed over to him. Any promises he may try and make will be false, only to get what he desires before he wipes out anyone who will not submit to him. I will be no one's pet again, none of us will." His voice took on a hard edge.

He turned to Selene and Michael, "Gather as many as you can who will be willing to stand by us united. Then head to America and contact me once you arrive. It's time we end this war once and for all."

Michael nodded swiftly and pulled his lover alongside him and out of the old building.

"What about us?" Raze moved closer as Lucian turned to him, "You will lead in my absence and when I call for you, all of you will follow me to America."

Raze nodded and the alpha turned to the rest of his pack, "You will answer to him as though you are answering to me, understood?"

The pack bowed in response, acknowledging and agreeing with his decision as he turned back to his desk.

Without another thought, he grasped an old dusty container in the room next to his writing desk and opened it. Maps upon maps lay rolled up neatly within and he grasped one, spreading it open on the table, moving a finger along its dusty creases.

"Forks…." He pointed to a place in the western united states, "Interesting….." He quickly rolled the old paper back up and turned, walking towards his rooms to pack a bag of extra clothing for his first trip overseas.


	4. Movements

**Movements**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing hehe :P**

_Previously:_

_Without another thought, he grasped an old dusty container in the room next to his writing desk and opened it. Maps upon maps lay rolled up neatly within and he grasped one, spreading it open on the table, moving a finger along its dusty creases._

_"Forks…." He pointed to a place in the western united states, "Interesting….." He quickly rolled the old paper back up and turned, walking towards his rooms to pack a bag of extra clothing for his first trip overseas._

* * *

**Washington: 1 DAY LATER:**

Bella sighed, bored as she flipped through the channels on tv, wondering what to do with her evening as her dad left to go see his new girlfriend, Sally Clearwater.

"Call me if you need anything Bells." Her dad said as he opened the door.

She smiled a small smile at him, "Of course, have a good night."

And with that her dad was out the door and she was alone once more, her thoughts her only company until her cell phone rang suddenly, "Hello?"

"Bella."

"Edward…." She breathed into the phone, happy to hear his voice, her anger towards him all but forgotten in the moment.

"We arrived in South America, we are rounding everyone up and we will be back as soon as we can be. Some of the coven is spread throughout the area so we have to go on a search and find." He sounded irritated.

"Just hurry back….I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"You should have taken me….."

"No Bella, we have been over this, you are safer where you are at….."

"Don't you think that should have been my choice to make? I am not a child Edward…." Her anger now coming on in waves.

"Bella…." He whispered, obviously not wishing whoever was around him to hear him, "Please understand."

She sighed again, knowing there was nothing that could be done right now. "Fine, just hurry back….please."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." The phone clicked off and she ended the call.

With frustrated yell, she threw her phone on the couch. It just wasn't fair, no matter what Edward always insisted on making decisions for her like she was a fragile doll and she was just beginning to realize it. He'd tried to intervene between her and Jake and thankfully her wolfy companion had stood his ground and refused to walk out of her life despite his complete and total dislike of the vampires.

It was just one of the many things that she'd notice Edward would try and voice on her behalf as if she were too weak to speak for herself. Granted she understood his reasoning in leaving her behind but dammit she was allowed a say too!

She loved him that she was sure of but he sure was making everything difficult.

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she got up, walking across the living room and into the small foyer, she opened the door to see just the wolf she was thinking of. "Jake."

Her closest friend and companion stood on the other side, smirking at her, shirtless of course and out of breath since he no doubt ran the whole way in wolf form.

"Bella." He proceeded to scoop her up into a bear hug.

She hugged him back just as tightly.

"Sooo…." He let her go as he walked through the door, "the good doctor got a hold of the werewolf?"

She nodded, "The friend of Lucian, yes, but no one knows if or when he is coming here."

"Any idea when your blood s…._he_ will be back?"

Her eyes flashed in sadness as she shook her head.

Jacob could see her emotions she tried so hard to hide and decided enough was enough. He remembered when she had foolishly shut herself off to the world when the damn bloodsucker first left her and he would be damned if he was going to just sit by and just let her keep to herself and fall back into depression. Granted this time it was for different reasons that he left but he could see how much it hurt her and he wasn't going to let her dwell on it any longer, not tonight anyway.

With a soft growl, he scooped her back up, throwing her into his arms. "Jake….what …. what are you doing?!" She cried out.

He smiled, "Taking you away for the night."

"But my dad…."

"Will be fine." He finished, "You need a night away from all this drama, just one night."

Seeing that he clearly wasn't listening to her protests, she huffed and pulled at his hair, "Then where are you taking me if I may ask?"

He grinned as he ran through the forest, "For a run, it always clears my mind."

She looked at him questioningly before he gently let her feet touch the ground, "Grab hold." He instructed and then he took a leap in the air, the wolf coming forth as he landed back on the ground on all four paws.

Bella smiled and shook her head at him as he nuzzled her arm, "Fine but only for a little while." She warned him before climbing onto his back, his soft fur in her hands as she held on.

He let out a playful howl before taking off, charging through the woods. The trees rushed by her and she smiled, the moonlight reflected off of the branches and leaves making a beautiful blue hue on everything it touched.

* * *

Lucian stretched his muscles, not used to flying at all and especially an almost 15hr flight at that. He was more than thankful to get off the tiny sardine tin that called itself a plane and walk on ground once more.

The sky shimmered in darkness as he stepped outside the airport and he sniffed the air, dense and thick as he expected it to be in the small populated town of Forks Washington where Selene and Michael said the human resided in with her shifter companions.

Cracking his neck, he headed out, walking along the sidewalk into the little town, glancing around at the buildings until he got to the forests edge.

* * *

She watched them from afar, the shifter and his little playmate riding through the forest completely unawares. Her red eyes glinted in the light as she stalked them, licking her lips. She could smell them, the scent of the human, most definitely not a newly born vampire as was the agreement between her master and the Cullen clan.

Jane smirked, her days at the castle had grown quite boring and for that she had gladly accepted her masters request to bring the human to him alive so he could succeed where the Cullen's had failed and turn her, and not just into a vampire, but to turn her to their side once the war began and use her to bring back their fallen king, Viktor.

So she had gotten on the earliest available flight out to the little grey town of Forks, arriving early in the day, plenty of time to survey her prey before bringing her back to Italy.

And of course the master didn't put any stipulations on just how much fun she could have along the way and it had been far too long since she'd gotten to …. play.

One of their most trusted vampire guards stood with her, Steven, face as stoic as ever since he hardy spoke to anyone and Aro insisted he go with her just in case there was any trouble.

Her smirk widened as she watched the twosome riding further into the forest, towards the meadow…..open game, hands flexed as she readied herself.

* * *

Lucian walked into the forest, inhaling deeply, trying to track any scent of the shifters or humans nearby. As he walked through, he smelled the strong pine scent of the forest surrounding him. He could hear the owls hooting softly and rustle of wings as birds flew in the air above, the insects humming softly and the leaves on branches blowing lightly in the wind as he walked quietly through the dark forest, descending deeper into it.

Suddenly laughter filled his ears and he perked up, looking around rapidly for the source. It was feminine and …..he sniffed the air, human…..a delicious smelling human at that. As he moved closer, the scent of a male, a shifter filled the air and he smirked. He was almost a hundred percent sure he had just found his target.

No sooner had he taken a step forward, another scent, one he was all too familiar with flooded his nose…. Vampire….

Quickly he headed in that direction, following the scents, taking off on a sprint.

* * *

"Jake slow down!" Bella laughed outright as he moved into the meadow at full speed. She clutched at his fur, shaking her head as he slowed down, "Let me down so I can stretch my legs."

He let out a small whimper and bowed down so she could slide off of him, licking her hand as she stepped away. With a chuckle she patted his head gently, looking up into the moonlight sky, taking in the beauty that was this cool summers night when Jake suddenly let out a growl, moving in front of her.

"What's going on?" She asked, biting her lower lip nervously as she glanced around, seeing nothing.

He growled again and turned back to her to signal for her to climb onto his back so he could get them out of danger when suddenly his entire form was engulfed in pain. A pained howl escaped his lips as he collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

"Jake!" Bella cried out and ran towards him, only to be stopped cold by the voice that echoed around them.

"Down dog." The chiding and emotionless voice of Jane hissed as she emerged from the forest, her red eyes glowing, a Volturi soldier following close behind. "Miss Swan…."

Bella's eyes widened in fear as the petite innocent faced second in command neared her. "Such a shame your _family _left you behind once again."

She flinched at the implication of what they had done in the past, "Please stop hurting him!" She cried, reaching for Jacob once more just as the guard flashed to her side, grasping her hair and pulling her away. "He's got nothing to do with this…." She choked.

Jane tsked as she moved closer, "You will be coming with us and Aro will turn you himself, from then on you will stay with us at the palace."

"Please don't do this." Bella whimpered, she wanted to be turned but not like this, not by the cruel self-appointed vampire king.

The blonde's eyes lit up in rage, "You have no choice, it is the master's command and therefore you will obey."

Bella hiccupped back her sobs, "Okay but leave Jacob alone, please!"

Jane regarded her momentarily in thought before smirking, "Not yet, he must learn his place."

The wolf howled out, crying in pain under her gaze and she turned to her guard, "You may begin to take Miss Swan out of here."

The guard nodded and forced her to move.

A loud inhumane growl was heard and a man stepped out of the shadows, "Vampires….."

Jane's head snapped in the man's direction just as the stranger charged, his eyes flashing as he threw himself onto her, knocking her to the ground long enough to break her concentration on Jacob.

"Pain!" Jane cried out only to have the stranger growl in her face, fangs descending and canine features half protruding from his face as he leaned in, hands grasping her neck. "Impossible…." Was her last word as he twisted her neck, severing the head from body.

"Jake!" Bella yelled out as she struggled against the guard who was attempting to run off with her.

The wolf slowly sat up, weakened, head whipping from side to side as he attempted to see where the guard had dragged her off to.

Lucian growled and stood up from the lifeless body of the vampire, his ears ringing with the humans pleas for help.

Turning he watched as the guard dragged her deeper into the forest at vampiric speed. He snorted; the blood sucker thought he could out run him.

With a howl, he took off, running at full speed towards them, grasping at the tree nearest him, he climbed, using height to his advantage.

"Please let me go!" Bella cried, struggling in the tight hold of the vampire, silence greeted her and she could only hope Jacob wasn't far behind.

A howl sounded in the distance and her blood froze…..it wasn't Jacobs howl…

Before her mind could reel any further, the stranger who had killed youngest of the Volturi fell out of trees, landing gracefully in front of them, throwing a bag of some sort to the ground as his piercing animalistic eyes bored into hers momentarily.

She felt her captor tense and pull her closer, her breath leaving her as he began to choke her, "Any closer and I snap her neck."

The man in front of her laughed, "You won't have the time to do so." And as he spoke, he charged. Bella saw a silver dagger slide from his hand or coat, she couldn't tell, and he leapt. She screamed as he brought the glinting weapon down, waiting for the inevitable pain, only to be thrown forward and right into the stranger's arms, whom suddenly appeared back in front of her.

She turned from him to see her captor looking at them with a shocked expression before part of his head fell to the ground, his body following.

Her heart beat into her throat as she turned back to the man, blade glistening with blood, and she backed away. "What….what are you?"

He sniffed the air; her scent was intoxicating and moved towards her, his features softening back to normal. "My name is Lucian….."

Another howl cut through the night and he was abruptly cut off as Jacob bounded through, knocking him flat on his back, growling viciously.

Bella stood back, watching as the rest of his pack slunk out of the woods, surrounding them, the youngest Seth moving in front of her protectively, all eyes on their leader.

Lucian's eyes flashed, he would teach the insolent shifter his place here and now.

With a growl, he grasped the wolfs paws, roaring into his face before throwing him off and skidding across the grass.

He got to his feet and dusted himself off just as the shifter came back, charging at him. With a growl, he met the wolf head on, throwing the boy to the ground again.

"Jacob stop! That's Lucian! The one your father told us about!" He could hear the human yelling at him as the wolf struggled to get back up.

To his ultimate displeasure, the wolf stood back up ready to charge again. Lucian was growing tired of this childish behavior; he locked eyes with the human momentarily before growling at her companion, allowing the change to take over.

Bones broke and he howled as the change took over, his back hunching inward, ribs shifting, organs moving, and he roared into the night, hind legs breaking and bending as he stood in his lycan form.

The transformation seemed to have worked, all eyes were on him, and not one moved against him. He roared once more before, gazing directly at what he now recognized as their pack leader before changing back.

Bones reshifted, broke, and moved into place again and his canine features retracted as he stood human once more.

The wolf standing before him jumped and he braced himself to slam it back onto the ground when it soared overhead and landed in its human form.

Both men stood fully nude in the moonlight, regarding each other silently, as the boy moved towards him, the rest of his pack surrounding the human girl in their wolfen forms.

"It's true then…"

An eyebrow rose, "What is true?"

Jacob moved closer, "You are a lycan, not a shifter…..you can transform at will….but you are a werewolf…"

Lucian smirked, "Yes I am a lycan, shifter, and as one I can control my transformations to the tiniest detail."

The alpha's eyes drifted to the body of the guard and Jane's headless corpse lying further away, "You killed both, just like that….she was …."

"My brother dearest's most trusted…." Lucian sneered, "He will figure out her fate soon enough when she does not return to his side."

"How did you find us…."

It was the human's voice who spoke and he looked over at her, "Your scents….I knew there was a shifter and I could hear your laughter ringing through the forests."

The shifters voice cut through, glaring at him, obviously not liking where his attention had gone to, "You will come with us back to the reservation."

Lucian looked back at him, "I don't take orders from shifters."

Jacob snarled, "I am the alpha of this pack, you don't have a choice."

He opened his mouth to retort when the human cut him off.

"Jake…."

Again, the human spoke and Lucian shifted his gaze to her, "Please don't do anything stupid….he saved us. He's Aro's brother, the werewolf your dad told us about and he is on our side." She looked at Jake, pleading with her eyes for him to listen to her for once.

Lucian chuckled softly under his breath, seeing that the young one was obviously known for his irrational decision making.

Jacob turned back to him, "It would be …. beneficial if you would come back with us to the reservation…."

The elder lycan could see the boy was attempting to be nicer for the sake of the human female and he had to stop himself from outright laughing at the obvious puppy love the shifter held for the girl, "Lead the way."

As the boy walked forward, grasping the human and moving her with him, Lucian grasped the bag he'd brought with him and pulled out another set of clothing similar to what he had worn here, and began to dress quickly.

The human glanced back, and he caught her look, curiosity filled her brown eyes and when she met his gaze she blushed furiously and turned back just as quickly.

He smirked; the little human was something else that was for sure.

* * *

"Lucian…."

Though confined to a wheelchair, the elder man sat upright with pride, fearless, as he stared in the stranger's direction.

"Yes and since you know my name, what is yours?"

"Billy Black."

He sniffed the air, "Human?"

Billy took a deep breath, shocked, "The shifter gene skipped my generation and landed with my son instead. Stories have been told about you, about your deeds and what you went through to free the older generations of wolves from enslavement, I assume you came to help us….."

Lucian nodded before speaking up, addressing the entire pack as well, "Indeed, I have come here to aide you in the fight, the war against my brother, Aro Volturi. I was told of the youngest Cullen having a vision of war and the deaths on both sides and all of it centering on a human, Isabella Swan?" He turned at this and looked pointedly at Bella who blushed, looking down at her hands before speaking and moving away from the pack.

"I am Isabella Swan…." She murmured, "I am the one your brother wants."

His eyes moved up and down her swiftly, appraising her form before locking onto her deep brown eyes, "He may want you but he will not get you. Your blood must not be used to restore life to Viktor." He turned the pack, "If you think Aro and his "brothers" are bad, you haven't seen anything until you have seen Viktor. He was the one who enslaved my kind, your kind, and your descendants. We were slaves to the vampires, their bodyguards and nothing more than an animal to them, a pet. I will not play that part again; I will not stand by and watch my kind be treated like nothing more than dirt beneath their feet, least of all by _him _or my _brother_…." He sneered.

The pack growled in response, agreeing with him whilst Jacob spoke up, "Then what do we do to stop this?"

Billy leaned forward to hear the plan as the elder lycan spoke, "We protect the girl and keep finding more of our kind and the vampires who would be willing to fight alongside us. This is a war and one we can and will win but only if we all stand together. Currently my pack and my allies Selene and the hybrid Michael are gathering more of their kind to assist with this war and will come here to Forks as soon as they can."

"Hybrid?" Bella cocked her head, curiosity filling her innocent doe like eyes and Lucian nearly found himself lost in her innocence, momentarily seeing why his brother craved her. "Yes he is a hybrid of the lycan and vampire species, not quite one or the other, and stronger than any of us combined. He will be useful and lucky for us he is on our side."

Stretching his muscles he stepped forward, "So where is this Dr Cullen that Selene told me of and his daughter?"

Again Bella spoke back up, "In South America…..well Carlisle is there with some of the family and Alice, the psychic daughter, is in Alaska, they are gathering anyone in their family willing to fight alongside us."

"Us?" He stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"I won't sit back and watch you all fight a fight that has to do with me and could possibly end in the ones I love, deaths."

Jacob growled, "Over my dead body, you will not fight and your blood sucker will agree with me on this."

Lucian watched in silence as Billy rolled his eyes at his son, shaking his head before looking at him, "Stay here as long as you need to." He gestured to the house and the lycan nodded in thanks as the old man wheeled himself back in the house. The pack began to separate, sensing the tension rising between their pack master and his female companion, obviously used to their disagreements. He observed in silence, watching as he felt the tension rise even more as they stared each other down, both stubborn to no end.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can." He growled again, "I say you will not fight, you are the reason we are doing this in t…."

"EXACTLY!" She shouted, "I am the REASON! Therefore I will fight alongside you."

Jacob glanced towards Lucian in irritation seeing the lycan hadn't moved an inch as he spoke, "You are not a blood sucker or one of us, you would get killed instantly."

"So I am weak now?"

"No I…." Jacob huffed, "You trip over your own two feet Bella, I cannot….I will not watch you get killed or captured by one of them and you know what _he _would say."

Bella was growing redder with rage by the minute. First he had the audacity to tell her he wouldn't allow it like he was her father and then he adds fire to it by pointing out her humanity, the one thing she wished she wasn't anymore and he threw it in her face.

"It's not your choice!"

And with that she stormed off into the clearing, yelling for the shifter not to follow her as Jacob growled and moved in her direction, ready to run behind her when he heard Leah calling his name.

Groaning he turned to start sprinting only to have Lucian suddenly a foot away from him, "You should listen to her shifter, she may be human but having her on the sideline will not put her in any less danger."

Jacob growled agitatedly in response before leaping out of the area and bounding off to his pack mate.

Without another thought, he raced after the human, catching her sweet scent instantly and following it. He knew the shifters weren't much protection but he had no idea they would be this damn stupid. Even he could see how much of an asset to the war this girl would be and the alpha wished to have her hide like a little girl. He growled; never leave a shifter to do a lycan's job….

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled her and she turned, stumbling over a branch in front her and yelped as she began to fall only to crash into something soft.

Looking up, she saw she was in Lucian's arms and he smirked at her as he set her upright, moving away just as quickly. "Sorry."

"No harm done." He dusted his jacket off.

She stared at him, images of his nude form suddenly flooding her mind and she blushed, blinking, attempting to rid herself of the unwanted imagery. "I'm fine…" She stammered out as he stared at her, picking up on her faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"Fine or not, you shouldn't just take off into the forest where anyone could find you."

She sighed, kicking at rocks, "I know…he just …. Both of them telling me what to do…it's too much."

Realizing she was referring not just to the shifter but someone else, he remembered 'your bloodsucker' from the shifter….. "Ah you mean your lover as well?"

She stood, just watching the darkness, arms crossed, nodding, "My boyfriend, Carlisle's youngest son, Edward….he won't want me to fight either."

Normally he did not care about the affairs of humans as they held little to no interest to him other than food. But this human, this woman who could possibly send the wolves to their deaths if his brother had his way and revived Viktor…..she piqued his interest….why he was not sure, but since he knew her role was important, he decided in this moment to find out more, learn more about her.

"If you want my opinion," He sighed as he moved next to her, "You should fight."

Bella had braced herself for him to agree with Jacob and tell her she was not allowed to fight with them….this was not the answer she expected, "You think I….but you know if I were to get caught by your brother….he will use my blood to…."

"Which is why I think you should fight…..but….only if you are well prepared."

"Prepared?"

Lucian nodded, "Even the strongest of my pack train every day in case of battles such as this. Despite your…..human nature, you can still train, learn to properly fight and defend yourself."

She smiled a small smile, "I want to learn, Jacob is right about my clumsiness, but I also know he won't teach me and neither would Edward…..he would never agree to it."

Now was his opportunity to find out more about her, to see what it was that made his brother want her for his own, "I will teach you."

She looked right at him in surprise, "You….why? You barely know me…."

"My brother is the reason we are going to war, and I am here to make sure you do not get killed or taken by him. You knowing how to fight will aide in the prevention of your death."

She uncrossed her arms, "So you will teach me then?"

"Yes, here in this meadow, we can start tomorrow."

"Thank you…." She couldn't believe the lycan warrior as she had begun to refer to him in her head, was actually offering and wanting to teach her, a mere human, to fight and defend herself….

Feeling the chill in the air as the temperature began to drop, she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and began walking, the lycan matching her shorter strides.

Lycan and human walked through the clearing and towards her home in a companiable silence, before she broke it, "So how long before he comes after me?"

Knowing she meant his brother, Lucian sighed, "He plans everything to the last detail. We have time, he will give it another day or two before realizing his pride and joy is now dead. Then he will begin to assemble his allies before attacking as he will need an army to hide behind."

She could see the emotions flying through the lycan's eyes but dared not to ask what was going through his mind despite her curiosity.

"Then I have time to learn to protect myself."

"That you do." He smirked and watched as she thanked him one more time before heading into her house.

Making a note of where her house was, he turned and headed back to the forests to run through the perimeter before going back to the reservation for the night. He would call Raze in the morning and instruct the pack to get a move on to the US.

The war was brewing and he would not lose this one.


	5. Language

**Language**

**A/N: Again thank you for all the reviews :P keep on reading and reviewing hehe. **

* * *

"Shit!" Bella cursed as she tumbled to the ground for the 3rd time that day. Her elbow hit the floor and she felt pain rack her body as her sore back met the ground once again.

Her teacher stood above her shaking his head, only serving to infuriate her as she attempted to knock him down with her foot which he easily dodged. "Not fair." She pouted, irritably.

"You think Aro and his men will be fair?"

She gulped realizing he was right, they would use her humanity and any means necessary to their advantage without a second thought.

Sighing, she stood up, dusting herself off before resuming her fighting stance.

"Remember," He breathed as he came closer, hands brushing her neck and arm, "They have weaknesses, go for those spots first. The neck, if you can catch one in the throat…." His hand drifted around her throat gently but she knew he could rip it out if he chose to. "The arms," He pulled at her arms, simulating pulling them clean off, "And their heart." He brushed right near her chest and she felt her breathing constrict, why she wasn't sure but she felt like if he didn't move out of her space she would fall into a dead faint any moment.

When she had agreed to allow him to teach her she hadn't expected to see the admittedly ruggedly handsome lycan perched in the tree outside her window as she moved in a zombie like fashion around her room before her eyes fell on him. The absolute heart attack he'd given her had him smirking in an evil sort of way as she had yelped in fear and thus tripped over her laundry basket, falling flat on her ass on the floor.

"What are you doing outside my window!" She'd practically yelled as she threw her window open, allowing Lucian to enter her room.

He grinned mischievously, "I figured it best if I didn't come through the front. I wasn't sure how to explain my presence to your father considering I am much older than you."

She'd chuckled at this, realizing he had thought about his actions before going through with them. "Well thanks, that would have been sort of awkward having to come up with a story."

He nodded in agreement and she hurriedly moved about the room and bathroom, changing out of her pajamas and into a pair of old fitted jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. After throwing her hair into a messy ponytail, she was finally ready and turned to him.

"Are you ready to do this?"

It was more an option for her to back out now if she wished but she was determined, "I'm ready."

With a gruff nod in her direction, he turned and stepped onto the windowsill and looked back, waiting for her, "Let's go…."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You want me to jump out of my window?"

A bark of laughter escaped his lips, "I found a place in my run last night that is suitable for your training with no disturbances but to get there quicker it would be easier if we went by the trees…."

Again, she was still a little shocked that he wanted her to actually trust him with her life while he ran through the tree tops, "I don't know…."

"Trust me."

Those words just fell easily from the lycan's lips and for some reason, she believed him, she knew he wouldn't drop her.

Edward would be furious with her for doing this, for training to fight in a war she knew he would want her to have no part in, for going off with a werewolf, one she hardly knew…..and yet instead of turning back around and going about her day as normal, calling him to see how it was going where they were, her eyes focused on the wolf in front of her, steeled determination. She was not going to waste away, just wondering and focused only on her vampire lover as she had done before, this time she was going to make herself useful and this was how she would go about it.

Before she could have any more thoughts, she stepped forward and took his hand, allowing him to swing her onto his back. To say it felt odd to hold onto this virtual stranger in such a close way, was a complete understatement. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as he leaned out of the window, "Hold on."

And with that, she felt the air hit her in the face as he leapt into the trees. Her heart beat wildly as she clung tighter to him, trying hard not to choke him in her near death grip. She knew she should close her eyes but a part of her wanted to see the magnificent view she otherwise would never see.

The trees bent and swayed under the lycan's nimble footing as he leapt from branch to branch, moving swiftly through the forest.

She was completely turned around but trusted he knew where he was going. He could feel her grip loosen a bit and could hear her heartbeat slow as he moved through the area, a smirk on his face at her humanity and how much it intrigued him.

Before she knew it, he grasped another branch and threw himself towards the ground, a yelp escaping her lips just as he hit the soft grass feet first.

Letting go of him, she felt grateful to be back on solid ground and glanced around; realizing she could hear the ocean and saw he'd taken her to a more secluded part of the beach. "Where are we?"

"About twenty or so miles from your home, near the outskirts of this town." He watched her brown eyes widen in shock.

"Twenty miles….how did we get here so fast….."

"Lycan."

"Right…." She blinked, still astonished that he had gotten them this far in a short amount of time by simply hopping through the trees.

And now here she stood with the man right in her personal space, showing her how to properly attack a vampire or even one of their own who might be on Aro's side.

He moved closer, "If it is one of us….one of the wolves who can no longer change to human form….." His eyes flashed an intense amber, "You run."

She blinked.

His voice was low and full of past memories, horrors no doubt, "You cannot fight it, if it bites you; you will never regain your human form. If one were to come at you, you run and if you must attack…." He pulled a silver dagger from inside of his boot, similar to the one which lay hidden in his coat sleeve, "You use this and aim for its heart."

Slowly, she accepted the dagger, running her fingers over the old blade, "It was mine for the longest time, but with the one in my coat, I have little use for that one."

"Thank you." She mumbled as she continued looking it over, before glancing up at him.

He nodded in response and the two resumed their training, the majority of it spent with her on her ass, hitting the floor several times. She was grateful he wasn't holding back despite the bruises she was collecting. If she was to train properly then she needed him to come at her full force so she would know what to expect.

Hours went by and he finally called for a break before she truly injured herself, despite her protests he insisted they stopped for the day and she realized it was already nightfall and his eyes were taking on a hardened look, hunger…..she'd seen it in the Cullen's when they hadn't fed.

"We will continue tomorrow…." He reached a hand out so he could take her back to the house and she accepted, grasping his neck and holding tightly as he ascended back into the tree tops.

"You are hungry…."

The statement hung in the air for a moment before the elder lycan responded as he jumped from tree to tree, "Yes…..it has been since yesterday when I last fed."

"What does your kind eat? Can you eat anything like Jacob can?" He snorted at her questions, this one was curious and rather than feel irritated at curiosity, he found her …. entertaining to say the least….

"Meat, we can eat any sort of meat, as for other foods you humans eat…." He shuddered, "It's revolting to say the least."

She laughed a laugh that rang in his ears and made him smile a small smile as they reached her house.

He dropped down in front of the old house, by her truck, and let her off of his backside.

"Bella…"

Both turned to see Jacob in the driveway, shirtless as usual and looking between the two of them, "Where were you? I have been searching all damn day…"

"I was with Lucian…..he was training me…."

Jacob growled, "Why would you train her when she will only get herself killed!"

Lucian narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, pushing Bella aside before moving until there was hardly any distance between them, challenging him, "Would you rather she fight without the knowledge and skills I can provide her to protect herself? She has a mind of her own if you haven't noticed and if she is to fight, better she know the enemies she will be up against."

The snarl in his voice caused the shifter to take a step back, realizing he would lose this battle instantly if he chose to attack, "I don't agree with this," He looked in Bella's direction, his voice taking on a tone of defeat, "But if you are so set in fighting then the pack will just have to take extra measures in protecting you."

As the words left his mouth, Bella was already bounding up to him, crushing him in a hug that the shifter reciprocated eagerly. "I just want you to be safe…." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back as she let him go.

Jacob glanced back at Lucian, "Protect her with your life…."

A warning lay underneath the statement and Lucian nodded swiftly, the boy having finally gained some respect from him for his passion in protecting the human.

And with that, Jacob let out a howl, jumping and shifting as he ran into the forest.

Bella turned back to the lycan, who now leaned casually against her truck. "Thank you for helping me and for not tearing my friend to pieces." Her tone was light and Lucian found himself half smiling for the millionth time that day.

"You're welcome."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him, wishing him a goodnight before disappearing into her house.

Lucian moved off the truck and back into the forest to the packs house to sleep for the night, his mind overrun by thoughts of the human and how to best protect her from his monster of a brother.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Bella yawned and stretched, her dad yelling goodbye as he left for work echoing in her room. She slowly sat up, just as her phone rang. Glancing over, it was Edward, quickly she answered it.

"Edward…."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"I hadn't heard from you since last night and Alice couldn't see you…."

"I am fine, just getting up and going to make breakfast…." She lied through her teeth, "Have you gathered everyone yet?"

"Yes except for one last coven, I will let you know when we are on our way back."

The sounds of rocks hitting her window distracted her and she looked over to see Lucian sitting on the tree branch, throwing pebbles at her window.

A laugh escaped her and then she remembered she was still on the phone, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I was asking if the wolf had arrived."

"Yes, he did, his pack will be here soon as well…..I better get ready for school… love you."

He said it back and seemed to be about to say something else when she snapped the phone shut and stood up, stretching, smiling at the lycan crouching outside the window.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

She hadn't heard from Edward all day and she was frustrated, throwing her phone to the floor in irritation. It was already about to be one in the afternoon and the last she had heard was the afternoon before when he had called to check on her and update her that Alice and Jasper had finished gathering their cousins in the north.

With a sigh, she walked across the room, yanking her door open to see her dad standing on the other side, hand poised to knock. "Dad…."

"You okay Bells?" He glanced at her as he walked in, surveying her room as usual.

She nodded her head, "I was getting ready to go for a walk."

"A walk?" He repeated slowly, eyebrow raised as though he were unsure whether or not to believe that.

Smiling a small smile, she moved out of her room, Charlie following her downstairs, "Yes just wanted to stretch my legs."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he picked up his keys on the table near the front door, "Just be careful." He gently squeezed her shoulder, "I am off to work."

She nodded in response and watched as he left, locking the door behind himself and she turned around, heading back upstairs to grab her phone when the doorbell rang.

Thinking it was Charlie, she yanked it open, talking at the same time, "Dad I promise I wi….." Looking up she saw it wasn't her dad but Lucian who stood at the door, an amused look crossing his face.

"Lucian."

He did a mock bow, "It is I ."

She laughed lightly and he held out a hand, "Ready?"

Forgetting all about grabbing her cell phone, she nodded and pulled the door shut behind herself before turning to him and allowing him to lead her to the forests edge as she climbed onto his backside once again, ready to begin training.

* * *

This time she held her ground, not covered in as many bruises, slowly improving on her technique which Lucian noted in the back of his mind. She was a fast learner and she was equally fast footed when not thinking of her clumsiness.

She slammed into him and fell backwards, his hands wrapping around her arms, saving her from becoming one with the hard ground.

Smiling at him she spoke as she steadied herself, "So I don't know much about you except for what Jacobs's dad told us….."

He moved to the shore, letting the waves lap against his boots, "And what did the shifters father say?"

"He told us of the enslavement of you and your kind, and Carlisle mentioned something about your …wife…about Viktor…." She spoke hesitantly.

His form tensed as he stared out into the sunlit sky…pinching the bridge of his nose as the memories of his beloved Sonja flooded his mind. He never talked about her to anyone…..not even his most trusted, Raze….

"She …. She was my wife and the mother….of our unborn child…" He spoke softly, his gaze still focused on the sky as Bella stood beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…."

"It's okay." He cut her off, "She was the daughter of Viktor, his own flesh and blood," His voice took on a hard and bitter edge, "I was born into captivity while my _brother _was given free reign for his vampire blood…"

He found himself telling her how the war had started between the vampires and lycan's, how his Sonja was killed and it fueled the fire that helped him become the leader to the pack he had formed. He told her of how he'd attempted to create a blend of the species by injecting himself with the blood of the Corvinus descendant Michael which had failed; and how he'd ended up aiding Selene and her lycan lover by instead making him the hybrid, turning the tables before he'd died while the former death dealer killed Viktor before saving his life, creating a life debt between them both.

"Wow…." Bella breathed, "You suffered so much and lost your wife and child….I am so sorry." In her tone he could hear her compassion, her true sadness that he had to endure the pain of so much tragedy in his life and before he could respond she continued, "I am sorry that you have to be here, in the same circle again because of me….."

He glanced over at her and moved closer, "You have nothing to be sorry for Bella; none of this is your fault."

"But it's my blood that can apparently bring that monster back to life." She grasped her arms, feeling a wave of sadness, guilt.

He moved closer, raising her chin to look him in the eyes, "Do not feel guilty, this is a war that has been going on long since before you were born. If not you, it would be someone else's blood that could revive him. This . Is. NOT. Your. Fault." He punctuated, making sure she got his point and she nodded her head as he let his hand drop to his side.

Her lips parted to speak once more when another voice sliced through the air, cutting it like a whip.

"What are you doing here?!"

Whipping around, she saw Edward standing in the clearing, his normally calm stature poised to attack, eyes narrowed at the lycan who slowly moved in front of her before she placed a hand on his arm, "It's okay, that's…Edward."

"What are you doing here? Who is he?"

Lucian realized this must be the girl's lover but lover or not he would rip the vampire's throat out in a heartbeat if he came any closer. He could see the rage in the young ones eyes, his burning questions of what his girlfriend was doing, obviously not used to not knowing her whereabouts.

"You didn't tell me you were heading back yet…." Her posture remained distant, he noted, and she made no attempt to go to the vampire.

Edwards face scrunched and he sighed, running a hand through his ridiculously poufy hair, "It was the last second and I tried calling you multiple times …Alice couldn't see you and now I see why…..she can't see through dog."

His statement earned a growl and Lucian took a step forward, "Careful who you call names boy."

"Stop Edward, this is Lucian, the one Alice saw in her visions. He offered to train me so I could fig…."

At this the vampire's eyes lit up in rage, Lucian could see the betrayal crossing his face and the blood sucker moved closer, "Absolutely not Bella, I forbid it. I cannot risk you in this, you will have no part and I know Jac…."

"Oh for god's sake, I already yelled at Jacob and stormed off which is what brought Lucian to helping me in the first place. Do you want me to yell at you too?"

He seemed taken aback but stood his ground, moving even closer, "Let's go home and talk about this."

Bella sighed, he wasn't getting the point and she had had enough of defending herself to everyone, "No we can talk about this here, I am fighting and he is teaching me."

Edward's nostrils flared and Lucian could see the rage lit in the young ones eyes, noticing how he kept scrunching his nose, switching his focus between his young girlfriend and Lucian himself. "Why can't I read his mind?"

"I grow tired of this, speak to me directly vampire."

"Edward."

"Vampire." In Lucian's mind, the boy had yet to earn the use of his name in respect.

The boy had the nerve to snarl and moved closer to him, the closer he got the more Lucians inner wolf was ready to tear him to pieces. He could see the boy for who he was, a little boy who was obviously used to getting his way all the time and was inwardly pouting at the fact that his girlfriend was standing her ground.

"I do not agree with you teach…."

"I believe that is for the lady to decide not you." He cut him off.

The boy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water much to the lycans amusement.

Realizing he wouldn't win this argument, he sighed and spoke again, "If she gets killed, I will not hesitate to end you….." Edward put his finger out as a point in Lucian's face, baring his fang-less teeth in a warning.

Before he could so much as turn on his heel and say anything more, Lucian growled, grasping him by his shirt and lifting him off of the ground with much more strength than what the vampire had previously thought possible. "The next time you point a finger in my face….." Lucian began, his face morphing, fangs extending, "I will not hesitate to kill you myself, the only reason you remain alive right now is because of her." He gestured to Bella who stood in shock, unsure of what to say or do as he lifted the vampire higher in the air, "You will show respect vampire, I am your elder and I will not tolerate disrespect towards myself, my pack when they arrive, or towards Miss Swan."

With a loud roar, he threw the vampire to the ground, watching in satisfaction as he rolled a couple of times on the hard surface.

Edward clambered back to standing, enraged at the lycan, he growled back and made to attack when Bella suddenly regained her senses and ran in between them, "STOP!" Lucian immediately stopped in his tracks, while Edward attempted to move her, "Get out of my way Bella, this monster tr…."

A loud slap echoed through the forest, an angry red hand print glistened on the sparkly vampire's skin, "The only one acting like a monster here is you." Her seething remark sent the vampire reeling, staring at her in shock.

"You come here demanding that I do what you want, demanding that I don't fight, insult Lucian repeatedly, and then expect a warm welcome? You provoked him, for no reason other than once more treating me as though I am made of glass."

"Bella,"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses." She turned and went towards Lucian who remained silent, feeling her rage. "Take me home please."

He nodded, and allowed her to take hold of his neck as he swung her on his back, not sparing the vampire a glance as he took to the tree tops in a single leap.

* * *

Edward stood in shock, not sure what had just occurred other than his girlfriend just took off on the back of this lycan which eerily reminded him of when she had done the same with Jacob when he'd tried to stop her from hanging around the stupid wolf.

He growled and turned, walking out of the meadow and hopping onto the tree tops himself. He was just trying to protect her and she always refused to let him do so. It was grating on his nerves that she couldn't see he was just looking out for her, trying to keep her alive.

His phone rang and he looked down as he jumped from tree to tree, seeing it was Tanya he growled and shut the ringer off. That had been a huge mistake all because she just happened to be in the same area in South America and they had gotten what was left of their coven to help in the war, and now she was obsessed with him. It was a one-time occurrence that Bella need not know about, especially now that she was already pissed with him.

With a sigh, he continued moving, jumping towards the ground, heading for the Cullen house, ready to call it a night with some music and fresh animal blood.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Lucian found the words escaping his lips and he inwardly surprised himself for even caring how she felt.

Bella smiled a small sad smile, "I will be, I just need sleep."

He nodded as she climbed into her room through the bedroom window, "Goodnight then, I will see you tomorrow for more training?"

A brief thought of her giving up the training made an unfamiliar pang go through him and he watched her turn back to him, "Yes. I will be there." A stubborn fire lit her eyes and he couldn't help but to smirk, seeing how set she was on what she wanted, just like he had always been.

"Good." He turned to jump towards the trees just as his phone rang loudly, quickly he answered it and Bella could hear his rapid firing of orders albeit muffled but orders just the same before he clicked the phone shut and turned back to her, "My pack will be arriving tomorrow and I will introduce you to them, Raze is my second in command and he will help with the training."

A yawn escaped her and she nodded, "I look forward to meeting them, thank you again for agreeing to do this. I apologize for my boyfriend's behavior."

He turned back, "There is nothing to apologize for, it is him who should be groveling at your feet right now, and this is not your fault."

And before she could respond, he simply disappeared, leaping outward into the night, a howl echoing through the sky.


End file.
